The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile computing, and more particularly to mobile application discovery.
Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, media players, portable computers, wearable computers, and the like, have become ubiquitous. People are ever more reliant on mobile devices for day-to-day activities. Mobile devices can run mobile software applications, or apps, designed to help users perform specific tasks. Users have a vast set of apps to choose from. Apps have been downloaded and used by millions.
Often the usefulness of an app is dependent on a particular location. For example, a Dusseldorf train timetable app is most useful when in Dusseldorf, Germany. A Guggenheim mobile app is most useful when a user visits the Guggenheim Museum in New York. A Raleigh News and Observer app is most useful for users located within the reporting area of Raleigh, N.C. Users may find a location-based app useful both while in the location and while planning to visit the location.